


Good Intentions

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [61]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Andy tries to help Sam, but it backfires.
Relationships: Sam Swarek/Andy McNally
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Rookie Blue   
Title: Good Intentions   
Characters: Sam Swarek, Andy McNally   
Pairing: McSwarek   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Andy tries to help Sam, but it backfires.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Tassie Cameron, Morwyn Brebner and Ellen Vanstone own this show and these characters.   
Words: 195 without title and ending.   
  
A/N 2: I’m only on season 3. I’ve got no idea if Sam’s parents are still alive.   
  
Word to us: Learn   
  
PUtP #61: Good Intentions

“You did what?” Sam yelled when they got home from work and Andy said she’d gone through his phone and gotten in touch with his parents.

“I called your parents. I mean, you don’t talk about them. I wanted to help. Your mother seemed glad to know you’re doing okay. Your father.. he was… difficult.”   
  
Sam made a face. “You’re trying to be diplomatic. My father was a dick, I’m sure.” He sighed. “There’s a reason I never mention my parents. Look, I know you had good intentions.”

Andy gave Sam her full attention. “Okay, I’m listening. Why don’t you ever mention your parents?”

Sam considered his words and said, “You need to learn that if I don’t tell you something, it’s because I’m protecting you.” He said, “My parents never wanted kids. They were emotionally cold.”    
  
Andy was stunned. “That explains a lot,” She said to him. At his frown, she explained, “I’m not saying you’re cold. It’s just that you have a hard time talking about your feelings and emotions.”

Sam nodded and said, “Well, I’m sure you’ll help me deal with that.”

Andy smiled, nodded, and said, “Oh, definitely.” She kissed him.

The end.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
